Contract and Summoning Technique / C-Rank / Nōzan Hana
Only of couple hours had passed when Nōzan quickly sat up in bed, breathing rather heavily from a nightmare while he then pushed himself over to the edge of the bed and slowed his breathing down. As he did, he would reach up and rubbed his eyes slowly while he then yawned as he stretched. Looking out of the window, it looked as if the sun was still up but he thought to himself "Did I sleep the whole day into the next?" With that, Nōzan then pushed himself out of bed as he then opened the door and walked into the hallway, still wearing the same attire as before. Nōzan then walked over to the stairs and stepped down each one of them as he then looked around to see people still repairing the home. Spotting Aiko, he spoke out quickly "Mam, did I sleep the whole day." She giggled at him and shook her head as she said "You've only been asleep for a couple of hours but, how does your eye feel?" Nōzan then reached up and let his fingers press in lightly under his eye and said "It still hurts but not as much as before. Either way, thank you." Bowing his head to her, she nodded and said "That's good to hear, Nōzan." Turning away, she then walked off due to having other things to do and Nōzan looked around while he then walked over to the study to only see Daisuke as he asked him "Excuse me, sir but do you happen to have any scrolls? The ones Pinku had are a bit hard to read right now and something simple could do rather well." With Daisuke nodding, he then put down his book while he stood up, walking over to a shelf which he held a couple of many scrolls, on. Skimming over them, he then picked one and handed it to him as he then said "With this one, you'll just have to be a bit careful." Nōzan nodded as he then bowed his head and Daisuke went back to reading his book.- -Now with something do occupy his time, Nōzan walked outside into an open area while he opened the scroll only to see that it was a summoning technique. Reading over it, he then felt something slither next to him while he looked down only to see a snake, pushing up against him. Reaching over due to Nōzan not generally being afraid, he then grabbed it the neck/head and pulled it close as he then looked at it only to say "Now, how do I make a contract with you, little one?" The snake hissed a bit at him while he said "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Letting go of the snake for a split second, the snake quickly bit Nōzan on the shoulder, releasing a special type of venom into him, causing him to fall into a genjutsu. Within it, Nōzan put his hand on his shoulder but the actual body outside of the genjutsu was perfectly fine, Nōzan was put into the genjutsu the moment he touched the snake..or maybe it was when he looked it in the eyes, he couldn't tell. Beginning to feel a little dizzy, he then saw the snake grow in front of him while it coiled around him and squeezed as it spoke out in a deep voice "You wish to make a contract with me?" Nōzan then said while pausing here and there due to pain "Y-Yes I do wish to m-make a contract with you." Squeezing tighter, the snake then asked "Why?" Nōzan then responded while the life inside of him was being choked out "S-So I c-can become s-stro-stronger one day..po-possibly w-ith the help of y-you." The snake then released him as he then let his tongue slither from its mouth and said "So be it.." With that, the snake released the genjutsu while Nōzan then let it go but suddenly, it bit his forearm quickly. Wincing in pain while he began to groan in pain and bleed, Nōzan then looked at it while it sat next to him and asked "What was that fo-" Before he could finish, he felt a stinging sensation within his right forearm while a black seal formed around it, almost one of a snake. The lucy ball python then stayed next to him as its blue eyes stared up at him and the stinging went away.- -With Nōzan looking to snake while it began to spit something from its mouth which seemed to be a scroll. Opening it up, he then saw a contract that explained about forming a contract with the snakes. From what he read of the scroll, he must sign a contract with his blood as he then raised his right thumb to his mouth and bit his thumb a bit while blood started to come out. Signing his name 'Nōzan Hana'. Quickly biting each fingertip on his right hand, he then let the blood build up on them while he then pressed all five of his fingers onto the paper, having his fingerprints soak into the paper. The contract was now signed a valid while he then rolled up the scroll and gave it back to the snake while it engulfed it into its mouth and let it seep down into its body. It then spoke to him afterwards but instead of the voice being of a deep male, it was a beautiful woman's voice as it said "My name issss Fuyuko, what might yourssss be?" Wondering what the hell he was on, he then said "Mine is Nōzan Hana." Fuyuko then repeated his name while remembering it and then said "I have given you my sssssseal. You are the firsssst to want to ssssummon me for that reassson." Nodding to her, he then said "So, if I were to learn the summoning technique, I can summon you?" Fuyuko then shook her head as she said "Sssince you made a contract with a sssnake, you are able to sssummon more than just me for other usssesss but I am the one that will be ssssummoned if just to be sssummoned. If you were to learn any jutsssusss from me that deal with usss sssnakes, you can sssummon more, lower sssnakes." Nōzan nodded, understanding but he then asked "Do you always speak like that?" Fuyuko hissed slightly while she then said "I was trying to be annoying to you but no, just playing with you." Hearing a faint giggle from her, Nōzan then chuckled as he then said "Well, I guess I better learn this jutsu then, huh?" Fuyuko nodded and said "I shall move over about five feet to make sure that if you get the hang of it, you can summon me and see the full effects of it." Nōzan then nodded as he then looked over at her while she said "By the way, if you didn't sign the contract, the seal would have killed ya." Nōzan's right eye twitched as he said "Thanks for telling me wayyyy afterwards." Hearing the snake giggle, he then shook his head while he then looked at his fingertips to see the tiny wounds had already basically scabbed up. Biting his thumb, Nōzan then formed the handseals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. As he did so, he moulded his chakra into the each handseal while he then slammed the palm of his hand into the ground in front of him. A small poof of smoke then appeared while he then sighed and said "I'm not giving up."- -After a couple of tries with the puff of smoke only getting bigger, Nōzan then said "This time.." Looking over to Fuyuko, she said "Well?" Nōzan then responded with "I'm gonna do it, calm down." Looking down to his right thumb, he then said to himself "This is rather painful when you stack all this biting." With that, he then bit his thumb, one last time as he then formed the handseal once again, moulding his very chakra the whole time Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. Once completed, he then slammed his hand into the earth in front of him while the seal of the snake expanded around his hand on the ground, a decent puff of smoke then appeared and once it cleared, Fuyuko then said to him "You did it!" Smiling quickly, Nōzan then cheered himself on while he then held his hand out to her and she slithered around it while going up him and making her way around his neck. Coiling around it, she then said "Well, what now?" Nōzan then said softly "I kind of want to learn another jutsu, especially for snakes, it wouldn't hurt to do so." Fuyuko then nodded as she then said "Summon me back in about ten minutes." With that, she poofed away in a single puff of smoke. While Nōzan waited for a bit, he rolled up the summoning technique scroll and merely put it to the side, waiting about ten minutes or maybe longer as he then bit his thumb once more and began weaving the handseals for the summoning technique, moulding his chakra the whole time while he slammed his hand into the earth in front of him and had Fuyuko appear as she then let a scroll slide out of her mouth. Covered in the snake's bodily fluid, Nōzan then shook his head as he picked it up, looking over to a tag on it which said "Binding Snake Glare Spell" Smirking to it, he already had a new jutsu to learn and he still had chakra to spare.-